Held Captive For The Holidays
by KStewRobLuvr
Summary: Bella gets in a crash 2 days before Christmas and wakes up to Edward, only be to held captive for the holidays, not willingly at first. How will she react? And does she get released?


Hi guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction and I've always wanted to write a story to post on here, so now I have. This was originally my English assignment for a captive essay I had to do, and my teacher said it sounded like a book, so I decided to post it on here to see what you guys think. Enjoy! =)

Held Captive For The Holidays

December 21, 2011 (Bella's POV)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stupid alarm clock," I grumbled.

I've had enough of it on school days, but must it persist on weekends? As this thought awakens me to my senses, I realize it is Sunday. Sunday! Only two days until Christmas! I roll over and turn off the alarm clock, quickly dismissing the idea of removing myself from this heavenly spot. I lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, and it just now dawns on me of why I'm awake at 8:30am on a Sunday morning. I completely forget that I wanted to be up early enough to do my last minute Christmas shopping!

I throw the covers off of myself and jump out of bed, but that was a poor move on my part, as I almost collapse from getting out of bed too fast. I hold onto the side of the dresser until my vision clears of its black spots, and then quietly stroll over to the window, only to see that a fine lay of soft, glittering snow is covering the yard and the road. I also notice that the Police Cruiser is gone from the driveway, so that must mean my father, Charlie Swan, has left for work already. He is the police chief of our town, Forks, Washington, so the weather rarely effects his work days. This causes me to be home alone for most of the time, but I've never minded. My mom has always said that I was a strong, independent woman, and I've always believed her.

Anyway, I've decided that I better not wait any longer to get going, because I don't want to end up staring at empty shelves in the store, and I definitely don't want the roads to be closed. So I head over to my closet, only to root through piles of clothing for something decent to wear in thirty degree weather. I tug on a pair of black leggings and pull on a pair of skinny jeans overtop, throw on a red long-sleeved shirt and a winter coat, and finally a pair of brown boots. I continue on with my usual morning routine in the bathroom until I feel satisfied enough to leave the room.

As I trek down the stairs, I can't help but overhear the breaking news on the TV in the living room. Apparently the weather will be getting a lot worse in the next hour, and it includes a massive snow storm and high winds up to 60mph. I pause to look outside the front door at the bottom of the stairs and see that this could close the roads earlier than expected, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so that means no stores will be open. Today is my only chance!

I hurriedly rush through the hallway and into the kitchen in an attempt to get something to eat before the storm kicks in. I pour myself a baggie of cereal, grab a banana, and head out the front door. As I scramble down the front steps, I take note to the ice forming on the road, aware of its hazards, and cautiously make my way over to my truck. I slide into the driver's seat and being backing out of the driveway, wary to the amount of snow falling.

I pull out and slowly drive my way down the road. I know this is not a good idea, but I need to get my dad a gift. That's my mission for today. As the snow begins falling more heavily and lies on the road, I turn on the windshield wipers because, really, it's getting hard to see. I pull up to an intersection and come to a halt, and since there's nothing coming from either direction, I decide to cross the road. Just when I thought I was safe, a car comes barreling down the highway at what looks to be 70mph, and with no headlights on! I speed up, hoping to make it across the road, but the car hits me anyway, with such force that I'm sent skidding and squealing across the wet, snowy pavement. I brace myself, my hands clutching onto the wheel, and squeeze my eyes shut. My truck is spinning sliding, until finally, I'm slammed into a street light. I feel the painful whiplash as my face is pushed against the window, my shoulder crushed to the doorframe. I just lay there and pray that somebody will help and save me. As I quickly make my way out of consciousness, my mind drifts off to one person. That one angel who happens to be my neighbor. Edward Cullen.

(Edward's POV)

Why is Bella leaving her house when a snow storm is coming? Did she not watch the weather report? I'm watching her out my window as she heads over to her truck. She doesn't know it, but I've become very protective of her. I worry about her safety, as she is almost always alone at home, and she tends to be a klutz. I care deeply for Isabella Swan and I think about her constantly. I wonder if she ever thinks of me?

This train of thought draws my attention back to the crazed girl who thinks it is okay to go driving in the snow. I watch as she pulls out and, already, she slides a little, so I decide to follow her. I set out and climb into my Volvo, then propel myself forward, managing to easily catch up to Bella. She's driving at an insanely slow speed, but she doesn't notice that I've pulled up behind her. I leisurely follow her pace until we reached the intersection at the end of our street. Having her stopped gives me the urge to go up to her window and say hi. But instead, I patiently wait for her to proceed. Just as she speeds up, I notice that she must not have seen the other car coming. Oh my goodness! My poor Bella is going to get hurt!

I sit there and have no choice but to watch the scene unfold before my eyes. Bella's truck is smashed into from the side, which sends her spinning out of control. I'm shocked to see that this is actually happening, and I hope to god Bella isn't hurt terribly. Her truck suddenly stops and slams, with sudden force, into a street light. I automatically shove my door open and sprint over to her truck. I peer inside to see that she is not badly hurt, but her eyes are closed, so she must be unconscious. I pull open the door, and a moment later I hear Bella mumble my name. This is when I decide to take Bella captive.

December 24, 2011 (Bella's POV)

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but all I could see was darkness. I shifted my position, and my back hit a solid object, much like a wall. Moving was a bad idea because, immediately, pain radiated through my body. My neck felt bruised, the back of my head ached, and the rest of my limbs were sore. What happened? Then I recalled that I went out to go last minute Christmas shopping. But I couldn't figure out what could be causing me pain.

I felt around and my fingers came in contact with blankets, so I must be on a bed. Still sitting in darkness, I reached up to grab a hold of whatever was blinding me, but my arms were tugged back by what sounded like chains. Where could I possibly be that would require me to be chained to a bed with a blindfold on? I tensed to the idea that my captor could very well be watching me, maybe not even from a far distance.

"Hello?" my voice rasped.

My throat became dry, my heart beating fast, my body stilled, goose bumps forming on my skin. The room was awfully cold. I waited, knowing that my captor was not going to reveal himself too soon. I struggled to sit up, but the chains only restrained me, so I gave up, not even willing to exhaust myself. So I lay there and wait. And wait. And wait. Until finally, I hear a tiny crack, very much like an old door opening. Then I hear one, two, three heavy footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Hello?" I call out again, desperate for an answer.

I know he's out there, so why can't he just speak up? I begin shivering uncontrollably, not because of the eerie coldness of the room, but because I'm terrified. I try my best to conceal myself and curl into a tight ball, but only end up wincing in pain as the chains yank on my arms, forcing me to one spot only.

"Hello, my dear Bella," a velvety voice finally replies from behind me. "I know you are probably wondering where you are, and you are entitled every right to know what's going on."

"Yes, I do," I reply bravely. "And I also want to know why I'm wearing a blindfold."

"Well, as you see, I'm your captor, and I felt it necessary that you do not see who I am. You will most likely freak out because I'm someone you wouldn't expect. I am… Edward Cullen."

"What!" I shout, and nearly jump out of the bed, but, again, the chains are still binding me. Edward Cullen? My neighbor? I'm definitely surprised because, as far as I knew, Edward didn't even know I existed.

"So, uh, Edward… what happened? Why am I here?" I whisper, fretting that he will know how I feel. At least the blindfold is still on, or my eyes would've given it away. Yes, I'm crying. But only because I'm so relieved that I don't have a psycho responsible for my capture. I sigh and wait for his response.

"Bella, sweetie, you must first understand that I'm not here to hurt you. Any pain you feel is from the car crash you were in."

I nod weakly and lay back on the pillows. My head is throbbing, and I'm fatigued by the soreness of my body. I close my eyes beneath that blindfold, desiring sleep at the moment. Suddenly I hear Edward's footsteps start up again and as the get closer, I begin trembling. I am no longer fearful, but nervous. I've never been alone with Edward, so his closeness brings me on edge. I felt his presence beside me, the coolness of his hand touching mine, and I realize that he is releasing the chains and now he is untying the blindfold.

I open my chocolate brown eyes and peer into his emerald green one's, soothed by his touch. I sit up and lean against the headboard, while he takes one step back and continues.

"I watched you leaving your home at around 9am yesterday when a snowstorm was rapidly approaching. I feared for your safety, so I followed you to the end our street, and not soon after, you crashed into a street light when the snow made it difficult for you to see. So I rushed to your aid and decided to hold you captive for Christmas!"

"Why?" I ask bluntly.

I didn't mean to be to forward, but I was impatient and needed answers. I don't have a gift for Charlie, and I have to spend Christmas with Edward! If it wasn't so sudden, maybe I would have been okay with it. I childishly climbed out of the bed, folding my arms over my chest, and walked to the opposite end of the room.

"Bella, I… I just wanted to get to know you better. I mean no harm and I just want to spend Christmas with you. Bella, I love you."

His words shocked me and tears sprung to my eyes. I did not know he held those feelings for me, but I certainly reciprocate them. True, we barely know each other, but we have a connection like no other. I could already see the sparks erupting when he removed my blindfold.

"Edward," I started. "I did not know that you loved me. I never knew you cared for me until just today. But I want to let you know that I've always held a passion of love for you, I just never gave any hints. It's perfect that we can spend Christmas together, by the way."

I yawned and lazily scuffled my feet over to the very comfortable and large bed and laid down on it. I was still sore and tired as ever. I looked over at Edward, and he began walking towards me. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing my hair and pulling the blankets over me.

"Bella, I can't say I'm sorry for holding you captive, because I'm not." I'm going to keep you here, regardless of where you want to be, sine I feel we should spend the holidays together. And don't worry about Charlie. I've already left a note and sent a gift to him. But Bella, you and I are spending Christmas here tomorrow. We will talk about this more in the morning. "

I felt Edward get up from the bed and watched him walk away. Just as he reached the door, I thought of something.

"Wait," I called. "How did you know I went out to get Charlie a gift?"

"Let's just say I have a special gift of my own, so I just knew." He smiled at me and left the room.

"Thank you for sending a gift." I mumbled incoherently as I drifted off to sleep.

December 25, 2011: Christmas Day (Bella's POV)

I awakened to Edward's smiling face right in front of me. I groggily rolled over and put the pillow over my face, but Edward swiftly pulled it from my grasp. Edward shook his head.

"You are not going back to sleep, Bella. Now that you're awake, I'll tell you today's plans. I will give you a tour of Isle Esme first thing, then I will process to make you a lovely breakfast, and we will chill out all day. Since you are my captive, I'm not allowing you to the house at all. This may be an island, but we still get snow, and you are certainly not coordinated enough to be near such a dangerous substance. Any questions?"

I just stared at him with a blank expression. "Um, just one. Why are we on an island?"

"Now that is an excellent question. I've decided to bring you here to my parent's island because I wanted it to be just you and me for the holidays. And this is a secluded area, so it's highly unlikely that we will be found. Does that clear things up?" He paced the floor and eyed me carefully.

"Yes," I answered curtly. "And if you don't mind, I would like to get ready for today's events. Would you please leave?"

"Certainly, my lady. I will make breakfast in the meantime." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room. I tore the blankets off of me and headed into the bathroom and noticed that Edward had a fresh set of clothing laid on the countertop for me. I hastily changed outfits and made my way out of the bedroom for the first time. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw, all around the room, large glass windows surrounding the vast space.

The ceiling was high and grand, and the walls were a cherry oak color, the floor a smooth, wood polishing. Exotic plants were set about the room in various spots and hung over the furniture delicately. The cabinetry was intricately designed, so they must have been valuable and sent down the family line. I peered around the room and noticed that leathery couches and glass coffee table set in the middle, which popped out in its vibrant colors. I neared the windows and was astonished to see that the house had an ocean view. We really were on an island, or shall I say, a beach!

I turned and caught Edward staring, but I observed that he changed clothing. He was dressed in an eccentric outfit, one the normally wouldn't be worn around to lounge in. He had on striped, silky pants, a button-up brown striped top as well, and a striped turban. His shoes were rather simple, brown slip-ons with a gold button on the toe of each. I stared, mouth agape, wondering about the outfit.

"Edward, what are you wearing?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's my family Christmas outfit, passed down from generations. Every year my family and I play a game, and whoever wins gets to wear the outfit on Christmas Day. It's tradition. Why? Do you not like it?" he asked, turning to the side so I could admire the view.

"No, no, I like it. It's just… different. But in a good way." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Bella, do you want to eat now?"

"Sure," I replied, grateful he had asked. I was starving because it had been two days since I've had anything.

I followed Edward through at least four rooms before we got to the kitchen, realizing that it must have been part of the tour. This place was amazing! So exquisite! Every room had plants in it, bamboo rugs, and a chandelier. One even had a hammock!

As we reached the kitchen, I saw Edward had done a lot of cooking. The counter was set with china plates full of mouth watering food, the aroma swirling in the air. I glanced over at him and he was beaming with gratitude, satisfied with my reaction.

He sat down on a pillow on the floor and stared at me, patiently waiting for me to get my food. I wasn't going to question his motive, and I sure wasn't going to comment on his customs of sitting on a pillow on the floor while eating. There was a lot about Edward I didn't know, I realized, but I have all day. I'm not going anywhere since I'm being held captive.

I acutely became aware that I was wasting time with my thoughts while the food was getting cold. Edward was still grinning and nodded toward the food, so I took a few steps over to the counter and glanced down at its contents. Wow, Edward had really gone over the top. Does he really think I'm going to eat all of it while he just sits there? I took a hold of a plate anyway and began forking pancakes and French toast onto my plate, scooping the eggs next. I drizzled syrup on the pancakes and French toast and grabbed two slices of toast and a yogurt, slowly making my way over to the pillow designated for me.

At least Edward doesn't have a strange appetite like his outfits or I probably wouldn't eat. Breakfast is what I need right now. Just as I took my first bite of a pancake, Edward got up a walked over to the fridge. He pulled out orange juice and poured it into a class cup, making his way back over.

"You forgot a drink, silly," Edward chuckled and handed the glass to me.

I blushed and nodded my thank you to him while munching on my toast. A few minutes of silence passed, and I wondered how Charlie was doing and what exactly Edward sent to him from me. I don't think he's planning on holding me captive after Christmas, too, so it shouldn't be a problem to get home to Charlie soon. I looked out the window and saw snow gently falling and laying delicately on the ground. It's beautiful here on Isle Esme and we have a white Christmas. I turn around and gaze at my captor, my lover, and suddenly I appreciate what he has done. I'm happy here, and I want to spend eternity with Edward. All is well that ends well in being held captive for the holidays.

So, what did you think? Please review, and depending on the comments, I'll decide if I should write more! =)


End file.
